


I wish I was your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves

by lelowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelowl/pseuds/lelowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bokuakaweek 2<br/>Day five: Tutor</p><p>Bokuto had always been portrayed as someone who was dumb in academic issues due to the carefree and simple-minded personality he has, but for those who really cared to know Bokuto despite all his labels would know that Bokuto is actually really smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I was your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to the wonderful [mavi](http://hohohajime.tumblr.com) for being my beta reader and editor!

Bokuto was uncharacteristically late to their meeting spot after school ended. Akaashi was already there but there was no sight of the over-excited boy. They were supposed to go to the restaurant they would always go to during the first week of every month. It was supposed to be a silly joke between them; they’d been going there since the first week Akaashi joined the Volleyball Club. It had all started when Bokuto had hit the back of Akaashi’s head with a volleyball and he was so sorry that the he’d announced he was going to treat his new kouhai to a free meal every month.

 

More often than not, Akaashi paid for the meal because Bokuto had spent all his money on lunch at school, apologizing profusely afterwards and saying _but I was so hungry, Akaashi! I couldn’t help it!_ Akaashi didn’t really mind, though, how could he? He’d get to do his two favourite things: eat his favourite food and be with his favourite person.

 

That’s something that Akaashi had developed, feelings for his captain that is. Feelings that were not at all the type that friends have for one another. Of course, he didn’t say anything to Bokuto. Akaashi simply accepted it and kept quiet.

 

After fifteen minutes of waiting for Bokuto, Akaashi got restless and went searching for him. The first place he went was the gym; he called Bokuto’s name but no response came. _Maybe he’s on cleaning duty today._ At that thought, Akaashi made his way to the classrooms. As he was climbing the stairs to the third years’ level and nearing Bokuto’s classroom, he heard voices. Well, _a_ voice: Bokuto’s excitable screeching, to be specific. He entered the room unnoticed by its occupants, and there he was. His Bokuto was sitting next to another boy and in front of them there were a couple of notebooks and a calculator lying on the desk.

 

“Okay! The last one! So we know that the derivative of the function will give us the slope of the tangent line, so we’ll need the derivative of the function,” Bokuto was explaining to the guy with a serious yet endearing face, pointing at something on his notebook and then taking the calculator into his hands.

 

“Now all we need to do is evaluate the function and the derivative at this point in question,” He was pressing down numbers on the device and then showing it to his counterpart. Bokuto’s face was so focused on the notebook, writing down numbers and functions. The guy exchanged littles “oh’s” and “alright’s” as Bokuto continued explaining.

 

Bokuto had always been portrayed as someone who was dumb in academic issues due to the carefree and simple-minded personality he has, but for those who really cared to know Bokuto despite all his labels would know that Bokuto is actually really smart. Konoha finds it infuriating.

 

Maths had always been easy for him; he even enjoyed the subject. It’s usual that some of his classmates, even from other classes, asked him to help them and be their tutor. And of course, Bokuto is happy to comply.

 

Akaashi is not going to lie; he found Bokuto’s intelligence to be a big turn on for him. All those math concepts coming out of Bokuto’s mouth, the way he pronounce them so easily, he found it _aestheticaly pleasing_ , as they say.  So, watching him tutoring is something Akaashi doesn’t want to interrupt.

 

“And all that’s left is to write down the equation of the tangent line,” He writes down once again in the notebooks, sticking his tongue out a little. “Aaaand you’re done!” Lifting his face to look at the boy besides him, Bokuto gives him a big smile.

 

“What? Seriously was it that easy? Man, you’re a lifesaver!” The guy says, staring at his notebook with an awestruck look on his face.

 

“I know, right! I really am the best!” Bokuto stands up, folding his arms in front of his chest, looking proud and confident.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what I’d have done without you. Thanks a lot, man.” They begin to pack away their things and start walking to the door.

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto gives a little jump as he sees Akaashi waiting at the door. “Weren’t we going to meet at our usual spot? What are you doing here?” He rushed forward, giving Akaashi a crushing hug. The guy just passed them and began walking, saying “see ya in class tomorrow, Bokuto,” over his shoulder as he went.

 

“You were kind of late, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, unwrapping himself from Bokuto’s embrace. “So, I came to find you.”

 

“I’m sorry! I totally got caught up in tutoring and forgot about it!” Bokuto said apologetically, rubbing a hand behind his neck.

 

“It’s alright,” Akaashi dismissed him with his hand and began walking to the stairs. “How did it go?” Bokuto rapidly caught up with him, matching his pace with Akaashi’s.

 

“It was great! He just didn’t know how to derive the exponent and some parts of logarithm functions. But I came to the rescue and helped him! I’m a hero, aren’t I Akaashi?”Akaashi looked up at him as they passed the school gates.

 

“Hmm” Akaashi just hummed at what Bokuto said, still looking at him. “I guess you can call it that.”

 

“Right? I’m so cool and whoever wants my help, I’ll be there for them. Like a good superhero would!” Bokuto was talking with his hands, gesturing emphatically as they walked.

 

“I might take you up on that offer,” Akaashi lowered his gaze to the ground, fidgeting with his fingers as he said it.

 

“What? Are you stuck with something, Akaashi? I’ll gladly help my favourite kouhai in trouble!” Bokuto stopped walking, turning Akaashi to look at him and putting his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Thank you,” Akaashi looked away from Bokuto’s intense gaze. He looked so happy to lend a hand. “It’s just some concepts I don’t quite understand, though.”

 

“Alright! We’ll be starting tomorrow because right now I’m sooo hungry and I just want to eat.” They separated and started walking again to their destination.

 

“Sounds perfect to me, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Oh my god! I’ll be tutoring you! Can you believe it?” Bokuto looked as if he was the happiest man on earth, but little he knew that it was actually Akaashi who was the happiest man in the entire universe right now.

 

“Hm” Akaashi smiled softly, looking at Bokuto being his over-excited self. “I’m looking forward to it, Bokuto-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a bad math pick up line. lol   
> [tumblr](http://akaaschi.tumblr.com)


End file.
